


A Murderer's Angel

by saratza



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angel Frank, Blood, Frankie cries a lot, Gee is nuts, Hurt, M/M, Murder, Sad Ending, Serial Killer Gerard, don't talk with the Devil, obviously, shit like this happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6231637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saratza/pseuds/saratza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody has an angel with them, but what about murderers? What about Gerard Way, who kills like he needs it to breathe?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Murderer's Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, first fic. Idk if anyone will even read it. If you do, comm or something, feels good when writers see them.

Blood is turning the water around them a dark red. Everything is wet. The ground, from rain and blood, Gerard's clothes the same, and Frank's face, from the salty tears running down his cheeks. They're out in the open, in the middle of the night, one kneeling, mourning over a cold body, and the other one standing, proud and unaffected by the weather. Even the sky seems sorrowful and angry. A man had dared make an angel cry.

Franks looks up, barely, and his lips part, letting out a whimper: 

"Why?" His eyes search the ones of the human he's sworn to protect and guide through life. "Why did you do it, Gerard? Why again?" 

"I don't have a choice." Simple. Dry. Not a muscle twitches on the killer's face. His voice is emotionless, not a trace of regret   coloring it.

"You are human, you do have a choice." The angel, whose wings were hidden from mortal eyes, could feel them fluttering because of his desperation.  This isn't supposed to be happening. Not after last time. He had promised after Frank had shown himself to him. He should've known better than to trust into an addict's promise.

"I don't."

"You all do."

"My fingers twitch every time I pass by a knife,  my blood sings whenever someone is in pain. But that's still not why I do it." His lips almost pull into a side way smile. "I'd be able to hold back if that was the case." Now, he does smile, altho it looks more like a grimace of pain.

"TELL ME WHY!" Frank screams, trembling, his jeans soaking at the knees. He can feel every ounce of anger and sorrow and pity he has for the human, and starts sobbing again.

"You. I do it because of you."

"How can you say that, as if I'd ever approve of... of THIS!" he manages, his hands moving wildly, gesturing to all the gore around them. His hands are red too, from trying to keep the woman alive. 'I suppose it fits' he thinks to himself 'the death is my failure as much as his sin "You have to fall first to understand" a psychotic smile stretches on Gerard's face, somehow worse than the coldness in his eyes was. "He said so. When I talked to Him, He said you only needed one more push, Frankie" his hand goes up to mess with his hair, painting his cheek and forehead red too "one more push to be like Him, and reign in Hell, where there are no rules to keep us apart. Don't you see, Frank? We can be together now" Gerard's eyes are mad and feverish,  this is not the human Frank fell in love with.

"No, Gee" he whispers,  shaking his head "he lied to you. I'd never give up on goodness" his tattooed hands make a move as if to touch the other man, but he stops himself.

"But-but don't you love me?" He sounds like a lost child, and even with blood smeared on his face, looks like one in that moment.

Frank's eyes soften and this time he doesn't hold back from touching Gerard, stroking his cheek with his fingers. "Of course I love you. But I won't do this. Not even for you, Gee." He lets his hand drop and turns away to leave. Gerard's hand grabs him, holding him back. 

"Where are you going?" His voice wobbles and it breaks Frank's heart, but he isn't turning back now.

"I'm sorry"  he whispers "You're never seeing me again"

"No no no no no this wasn't supposed to be like this, you were supposed to love me forever!" Gerard starts shaking and a sob escapes his lips, followed by others a few seconds later. "Please, just kiss me one more time, please", he says, sobbing harder. Frank sighs looking at the broken boy at his feet and gathers him in his arms, rocking him slowly, trying to make the most of their last seconds together. Gerard sniffles and shudders when the angel kisses his forehead, slowly distancing himself from him, leaving him at the mercy of the cold wet groud. He is cold, so cold, shivering, feeling the water soak into his bones. He doesn't need to look up to know that Frank is gone. He is alone now, and he can hear the police cars coming. 

He doesn't deny that he killed that woman. He doesn't say a word to defend himself in court. Death penalty is the decision of the judge,  and he doesn't struggle. He dies in the electric chair, so he can feel the electric shocks he did whenever Frank hugged him.

It's raining. An angel is crying, so the sky is wailing too.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Is this even sad? If you find any typos just let me know, this isn't even proof read


End file.
